world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092114-RilsetAcenia
GT: Papa? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Hello, dear. How have you been fairing? GT: Okay, I guess. How about you? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Not too badky. I met your mateSPrite a little while ago. GT: What do you think? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: He iS certainly...verboSe. GT: Is that bad? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Not neceSSarily. He SeemS to take more after hiS mother. You could have choSen worSe. GT: I didn't really choose, you know... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Then you would not mind if I cut him oPen and uSed him for fertilizer? GT: I would mind! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Then you have choSen. GT: I am just saying it was initially an arranged relationship! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Which I am Still uncomfortable with. NevertheleSS, you Seem to have true red feelingS for him, So I Shall refrain. AC: Have you had any luck on the black front? GT: I'm on a land, so I haven't seen Commander Aggaro... I don't know what's he's up to. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Ah. How iS it? GT: The land? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: YeS. GT: It's the Land of Charlatans and Ragtime. And so far the team is trying to put the 'fun' in dysfunction, but just generally failing everything. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: That SoundS like moSt of my team exPerienceS. I'd hoPed your teammateS would be more comPetent then mine. GT: I don't know. I mean, Eri is here, but he's prone to accidents. And then everyone else is just royalty or highbloods or Lily. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Charming. A maSS of highbloodS. Have any of them Shot each other in duelS yet? Or PerhaPS found Some PlantS to oPPreSS? GT: Plants? No. This planet is full of puppies that keep being too cute, so we give them stuff. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: ? AC: Why would you give them thingS for being cute? GT: I don't know. It's weird. I didn't want to, but before we know it we're handing things over. Lily lost her entire room, sylladex contents, CHARACTER SHEET... everything. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Which we found out losing makes you an unreal person. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Hmm. IntereSting. Making thingS unreal iS one of the Primary uSeS of Void. AC: You may learn Something. AC: HaS thiS Lily ceaSed to exiSt? GT: Unfortunately not. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Though apparently she's missing her eyes and turning into a troll. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: So there's that. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Hmm. PleaSe limit your contact with theSe PuPPieS, dear. They Sound like a dangerouS grouP. GT: I think they're scared of Slim Pickins. Who was apparently not a puppy. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Have you met thiS Slim PickinS? GT: Yes, He's some kind of ring-leader type. Took Rubi's character sheet. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I got it back later, but its seriously upsetting! Nobody else bothered to want to make her real again, and she's like, the least annoying person on the team besides Darmok. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: HaS reStoring her Sheet to her reStored her reality? GT: It seems so! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: It also put her in massive debt. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Hmm. To whom? GT: Loansharks, I think. Which I hope are not actual sharks. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: One never knowS, here. My SuggeStion would be to track them down and take care of them. It iS unlikely thiS debt can be Paided anytime Soon. GT: Okay. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Merrow says you made Metal from thin air! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I tried to ask Scarlet, but she said it's complicated. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Ah, yeS. The Void iS caPabable of a great many thingS. GT: Void just sounds like nothing to me right now... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Witch of Nothing. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Nothing can be quite Powerful, dear. I conjured that metal Plate by Stealing it'S non-exiStance. AS a Witch of Void, you may Someday be able to SimPly will PeoPle into nothingneSS. GT: That would be nice! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Anyone SPring to mind? AC: ThiS Lily, PerhaPS? GT: I think the universe would get destroyed if something happened to Lily. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Ah. Hmm. GT: Those puppies though. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Now, it could be temPing to rely excluSivly on thiS Power. But remember, you true Strenght lieS within. If theSe PuPPieS are bothering you, SimPly catch one alone, SnaP itS neck, and eat it in front of the otherS. You don't need magic to Solve all your ProblemS GT: What? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Why would I eat a puppy? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: To frighten the otherS. And if you were hungry. GT: But my version of Papa says I shouldn't really eat meats... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: I have SPoken with your mother about thiS. AS long aS you vary your intake, you Should be fine. GT: I don't understand. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: The danger lieS in eating one tyPe of meat for too long. But if you eat, Say, PuPPy, human, troll, etc. each meal, you Should not have any health ProblemS. GT: Humans and Trolls?!? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Well, yeS. I mean, you muSt work with what iS there, of courSe. BeggerS cannot be choSerS. GT: I usually... just eat plants that I've grown... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Honestly, outside of that bit of Balish blood, I haven't had anything from a mammal... or reptile... or... otherwise mobile creature. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Nothing from anything with a face. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: PlantS have liveS and feelingS, dear. It waS a neceSSary evil at the time, but we are trying to wean you away from that Sort of thing. TruSt me, highblood iS exquiSite, you'll See. AC: I'll be haPPy to cook for you when we meet. GT: Uhm... okay, but I just don't really understand. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: What iS there to underStand? PlantS are SuPerior lifeformS. TrollS and humanS are but talking meat. It only makeS SenSe to eat them, rather than harm innocent PlantS. GT: Papa made it sound like it was really important to not eat meat. That because plants were so wonderful that they were capable of nourishing us without tainting the body with the toxins of meat. And the more care you put into them, the more care they gave back to you. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: You father had...intereSting viewS. While I don't doubt hiS good intentionS, I cannot SuPPort any lifeStyle which reStS uPon the daily deStruction of Plantlife. Meat iS not toxic to moSt, far from it. Indeed, moSt of my garden requireS a good deal of meat each day. Your father'S talk of toxinS waS moStly likely an attemPt to exPlain your health iSSueS in the gentleSt light PoSSible. GT: Health issues? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Oh! The mutant blood thing? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: No. AS a reSult of your twink heritage, you begin to take on aSPectS of the animal you conStantly conSume. AC: At leaSt, that iS how your mother exPlained it. AC: But She aSSureS me that aS long aS you don't eat any one meat for too long a time, you Should be fine. GT: Wait, so if I... say... was sneaking small samples of a particular adult. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: If you did Such a thing over a Period of time without conSuming other meat, you would moSt likely Start to become more like them. AC: I think. AC: Why? GT: N...no reason.. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: You have not been drinking BaliSh'S blood on a regular baSiS, have you? GT: Not regularly! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: And really not a lot. at all. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Hmm. Catching and eating a PuPPy iS Sounding like a better and better idea. I do not want you to be infected by hiS madneSS, dear. GT: Is that something that can happen? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Everything keeps getting more complicated. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: I am not Sure. Your mother would know more. You Should SPeak with her about. GT: Alright. I'll... go find a puppy. Sorry to worry you! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: It iS alright. JuSt be Safe, PleaSe. GT: I'll do my best! You also! Tell me how you feel about Merrow after you spend more time with him! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: I Shall. You can be Sure of that.